


Ничто не бьётся так, как сердце

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: Секс с первым встречным в отпуске — это то, что нужно Коннору.





	Ничто не бьётся так, как сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Недопвп. И нет, мне не стыдно.   
> Услышала песню Mark Ronson feat. Miley Cyrus — Nothing Breaks Like A Heart и меня разорвало в клочья. Просто захотелось написать и я это сделала. В песне поется по-другому, но блин, она шикарна и я не могла не. Надеюсь, хоть что-то от нее передала.   
> Канон машет ручкой, а ООС улыбается мне. Нелогично и странно.

Мир не сможет ранить их в эту ночь, он оставит только шрам, пересекающий всё тело. Оставит рану, которая затянется под течением времени.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, — жарко шепчет Коннор на ухо Дэвиду и прикусывает губу, пытаясь заглушить неуместный стон.  
  
Он крепко сжимает чужие плечи, словно боится расставания, как будто всё исчезнет, если он посмеет отпустить Дэвида именно сейчас.  
  
Скорее всего, утром у Дэвида появятся синяки, но Коннору плевать.  
  
Без боли любви не бывает, как и шикарного секса.  
  
Трахаться в Мемфисе, скрытые под клетчатыми занавесками, в придорожном мотеле, в номере, где только одна кровать. «Джек Дэниэлс» течёт по венам и не собирается останавливаться: так хорошо, что немного не по себе. Приятный полумрак комнаты разбавляется шорохом простыней, частыми вздохами и шлепками. Коннор надеется, что соседи не слышат, чем они занимаются в эту ночь.  
  
Ещё один толчок, и Коннор не может сдержать стон.  
  
Медленно тлеет огонёк сигареты в пепельнице и затем тухнет. Теперь в комнате остаётся только лунный свет из окон.  
  
Слышен хриплый смех и тягучее:  
  
— Взаимно. — Дэвид целует Коннора перед тем, как войти на всю длину.  
  
Очень хорошо.  
  
Коннор прижимает Дэвида к себе крепче, обнимает и кусает за плечо. Слишком упоительно, невозможно, умопомрачительно, мысли тают под напором такой чуждой короткой любви, которая раскрывается в период единения, а утром она иссякнет, от неё ничего не останется, уйдет вместе с рассветом.  
  
Отношения на одну ночь — они такие.  
  
Тишину разрывает стон, и непонятно, кому он принадлежит: Коннору или Дэвиду.  
Кажется, что время останавливается. Короткое мгновение, сладостное и нежное, что хочется улыбаться.  
  
Ничто не бьется так сильно, как его сердце. В прямом и переносном смысле.  
  
Сознание Коннора горит, умирает, а затем воскресает, словно Феникс. Пепла нет, только потаенные желания, которые хотят большего. Например, узнать, где живёт Дэвид, чем он занимается, что его привело в тот бар. Какие у него увлечения, что ему нравится, а что нет.  
  
Всё уйдет с наступлением рассвета, в этом можно не сомневаться.  
  
Разрядка всё ближе, ещё пара заходов, и придет прекрасная пустота, напоминающая Коннору выжженную землю напалмом. Черные точки и дым, больше ничего.  
  
Коннор улыбается и целует Дэвида в шею.  
  
Секс с первым встречным в штате Теннеси — то, что нужно в отпуске Коннору. Мемфис — не то место, где можно удариться в жуткий отрыв, но все меняется, когда он видит одинокого мужчину, сидящего за барной стойкой. Он пьет виски, и Коннору кажется, что незнакомец его смакует.  
  
«Очередной алкоголик», — думает Коннор и присаживается недалеко от него, оставляя расстояние в один барный стул. Он зовет бармена и начинает отбивать пальцами четкий ритм по стойке. Коннор ждёт недолго и заказывает воду без газа; он хочет промочить горло и дальше отправиться изучать достопримечательности. Пока бармен занят заказом, Коннор краем глаз изучает незнакомца.  
  
Профиль у мужчины красивый, черты лица точеные, Коннор ненароком замечает у него еле заметный шрам на щеке. Интересно, где он его получил.  
  
— Ты дыру во мне прожжешь, — говорит довольно трезвым голосом незнакомец и отпивает глоток. Никакого укора с раздражением. Мужчина поворачивается к нему и спрашивает: — Давно в Мемфисе?  
  
Сперва к Коннору приходит стеснение, ведь его заметили, как он пялится на мужчину.  
  
Теория о том, что возле него сидит алкоголик, некрасиво рвется на части, но затем появляется нездоровый интерес к собеседнику.  
  
— Нет, первый день здесь. — Коннор делает паузу и добавляет: — Не видел, таких как ты. Здесь все загорелые, но ты…  
  
— Я в отпуске, — пожимает плечами он, улыбаясь, и делает глоток виски. — Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Коннор.  
  
— Дэвид, — протягивает незнакомец руку и, когда Коннор обменивается с ним крепким рукопожатием, заговорщическим тоном продолжает: — Здесь лучше заказывать виски, на него сегодня скидка.  
  
Дэвид допивает алкоголь и просит бармена добавки с дополнительным стаканом. Коннор понимает, к чему все идёт, и хочет отказаться от бесплатной выпивки, но Дэвид его не слушает, и перед ним появляется стакан «Джека Дэниэлса».  
  
— Не пить виски в штате, который им славится, — признак неуважения. Из тебя плохой турист, Коннор, если ты не знаешь об этом, — заключает Дэвид и одаривает его улыбкой.  
  
Коннора всерьез раззадоривают слова нового знакомого, и он, усмехаясь, спрашивает:  
  
— А как мне стать хорошим туристом? Может, поможешь?  
  
Коннор берет в руки стакан, коротко вздыхает и отпивает маленький глоток. Виски жжётся, но остается горькое послевкусие, и что, странно, ему это нравится.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — отвечает Дэвид.  
  
В чужих голубых глазах мерцает непонятный огонёк, и Коннор ведется.  
  
В баре начинает выступление молодая певица кантри, и её хриплый голос разливается по всему помещению. Это расслабляет, и невольно Коннору хочется большего. Он не слышит, как девушка поет, что «ничто не бьётся так сильно, как собственное сердце, и никто нас не спасет».  
  
Он смотрит на Дэвида и говорит:  
  
— Тогда за дело.  
  
Несколько слов, лёгких шуток, и они уже в мотеле, страстно целуются и срывают с друг друга одежду.  
  
Дыхание учащается, ритм сбивается, и Дэвид вбивается в него сильнее, и оргазм накрывает Коннора с головой. Нет мыслей, только тьма обволакивает его, приятная и нужная сейчас. В следующие мгновения Коннор слышит, как падает использованный презерватив на пол, и видит, что у Дэвида рука в белесой жидкости.  
  
Почему-то хочется облизать эти грубые пальцы. Сперва указательный, а затем остальные, и попутно наблюдать за реакцией Дэвида. Что Коннор увидит: шок и презрение или разгорающееся желание в глазах Дэвида?  
  
Появляется мысль, бьющая по вискам, что «ничто его не спасет сейчас».  
  
Наверное, так и будет, ведь Коннор тихо говорит:  
  
— Дай мне руку.  
  
Ничто не бьётся так сильно, как его сердце в эту жаркую ночь в Мемфисе.  
  
Дэвид молча подаёт ему руку, испачканную теплой спермой.  
  
— Я тебе говорил, что ты мне нравишься? — начинает Коннор и облизывает кончиком языка указательный палец. Довольно приятное на вкус семя.  
  
Сперва возникает сдавленный стон и затем:  
  
— Да, — кашляет Дэвид.  
  
Коннор понимает, что ему мало, и хочет ещё. Он целует пальцы Дэвида и облизывает внутреннюю сторону ладони.  
  
— Как насчёт второго раунда?  
  
Дэвид быстро убирает руку, подминает под себя Коннора и ищет руками на тумбочке еще один презерватив.  
  
Мир окончательно сгорает, и остается только пепелище. Приятная истома и сладкое послевкусие, пальцы подгибаются и дрожат, но так хорошо ему никогда не было.  
  
Утром Коннор просыпается один и почему-то довольный. В Мемфисе он не ищет Дэвида и под конец отпуска молча наслаждается достопримечательностями. Большего ему и не надо.  
  
Детройт встречает его холодным ветром, горячим кофе и расспросами Хэнка о Мемфисе.  
  
Коннор подробно отвечает на вопросы коллеги, но умалчивает о приятном любовнике на ночь. Хэнку не нужно знать ночные подробности. Пока Коннор рассказывает о том, как ходил в поместье Элвиса Пресли, он замечает Дэвида, идущего к капитану Фаулеру. Он одет в форму спецназа, во взгляде голубых глаз серьёзность и готовность к работе. Коннор нервно сглатывает и теряет дар речи.  
  
— Чего замолчал? — негодует Хэнк.  
  
— Кто это? — взяв себя в руки, спрашивает Коннор и указывает на Дэвида, который уже зашёл в кабинет Фаулера.  
  
— А, — отмахивается Хэнк и зло продолжает: — Дэвид Аллен. Капитан спецназа, он здесь нечасто бывает. Тот ещё придурок, но дело свое знает, в отличие от детектива Рида. Ты с ним не знаком?  
  
«Той ночью Дэвид не был придурком», — думает Коннор, но не говорит вслух.  
  
— Нет, я же здесь недавно. Мне отпуск и то на несколько дней дали, потому что меньше полугода отработал.  
  
— Точно, забыл. Ты здесь постоянно крутишься, и мне кажется, что работаешь у нас вечность, — соглашается Хэнк. — В любом случае когда-нибудь познакомишься с нашим бравым капитаном, все детективы сталкиваются с ним, когда нужен спецназ.  
  
Словно в ответ Хэнка, капитан Аллен выходит из кабинета Фаулера.  
Холодный взгляд голубых глаз Дэвида встречается с теплым карим Коннора.  
  
Мир вспыхивает ярким огнем, и сердце пропускает удар.  
  
Дэвид смотрит на него, затем кидает взгляд на Хэнка, коротко кивает и уходит.  
  
Коннор поднимается со стула и говорит какую-то чушь Хэнку, что появляется неотложное дело, и выходит из отдела убийств.  
Он ищет взглядом Дэвида и видит, как тот направляется к выходу из участка.  
  
— Капитан Аллен, подождите! — кричит Коннор.  
  
Дэвид останавливается и поворачивается на голос.  
  
Чёрт, он выглядит чертовски горячим в этой форме. К Коннору приходит осознание, что он хочет продолжения той ночи.  
  
Не в Мемфисе, а в Детройте.  
Чтобы снова время остановилось, а мир сгорел и воскрес.  
  
— Вам что-то нужно, детектив…  
  
Коннор быстро сокращает между ними расстояние и, запыхаясь, говорит:  
  
— Детектив Стерн. Коннор Стерн. — Он пытается отдышаться, но выходит плохо, и тяжело добавляет: — И да, мне нужно.  
  
Слова «мне нужно продолжение той ночи» не сходят с губ Коннора, и он надеется, что Дэвид поймет его. И понимает, что сказать «нужно» было опрометчивым шагом, нарушение субординации строжайшим образом не приветствуется и наказывается в полицейском участке, но уже слишком поздно.  
  
Наступает молчание, но спустя долгие секунды Дэвид говорит:  
  
— Хорошо, Коннор Стерн. — В его взгляде плескается тот же огонёк, что Коннор видел в баре Мемфиса. Дэвид протягивает ему визитку. — Позвони мне.  
  
Коннор берёт ее в руки и прячет в карман пиджака.  
  
Прекрасно.  
  
Невольно вспоминаются строки песни кантри-певицы.  
  
Ничто не бьётся так, как сердце.


End file.
